roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Frankenemi
The Frankenemi is a [[:Category:Limited|'Limited Edition']] version of the Nemesis that was made for the Halloween Event 2017. Description The Frankenemi is a Limited Edition version of the old Nemesis for the Halloween Event 2017. It was sold for double the normal amount of the old Nemesis and is a reskinned version of the older model, with some upgrades to weapons, speed, and health. The 6 Medium Phasers from the Nemesis have been upgraded to Large Phasers, while the single Large Cannon was downgraded to a Medium Cannon. It also gained more speed. The Frankenemi is a Dreadnought class ship designed for multi-purpose use. With its large variety of weaponry and very high damage output, it is a great all around Dreadnought, performing well in both ship to ship combat and Starbase sieges. It is recommended for players who can aim Spinal weapons well, as they are crucial to winning ship to ship battles. Overall, this is a great ship for experienced players. Interior Contains a large table in the middle which has a zombie like Frankenstein place on top of it. Also contains a generator room at the back of the main room of the ship. The generator room contains two large pink cylinders. Advantages * Good variety of Turrets for many situations and they do great damage to both enemy shields and hull. * Spinal Phasers fire grouped together as one, allowing for pinpoint accuracy and a faster reload than the normal Nemesis. * All Turrets have a good line of sight. * A great all-rounder ship that can siege and PvP. * Due to the upgraded Phasers, it is one of the strongest anti-shield ships in the game. * Insanely high overall DPS. * More speed than the regular Nemesis. * Smaller model than its normal counterpart. * Spooky. Disadvantages * Requires good use of its Spinal weaponry to prove effective. * Large blind spot underneath the ship. * Rare limited ship puts a huge target on your head. * You can't get it back if you lose it. * Turret placement is relatively mediocre, you need to aim down slightly to hit all your turrets. Strategy * The Frankenemi is a good choice for sieging, as it has good acceleration and powerful Turrets that allow it to quickly enter a chase and destroy a target that is above it. Version History * Received buffs in .60d1 that boosted Shields by 500 and Hull by 500. * Received multiple changes during the Dreadnought rebalance. Speed was nerfed, (however, not as much as on the regular Nemesis) and shields were increased by 1950, while hull was increased by 2450. Turning and acceleration were lowered similarly to all other Dreadnoughts, but the exact values are not known to the author. * Received a buff in version .66b that increased Max Speed from 38 to 45, Turn Rate from 0.15 to 0.19, Shield and Hull from 5950 to 6350, and replaced turrets with "Advanced" counterparts. *Buffed in version .66b during the 2019 Halloween Event - Advanced Quad Cannons switched to Heavy Triple Cannons, Front Quantum Laser switched to Heavy Quantum Laser, Medium Spinal switched to Huge *It was reintroduced in the 2019 Black Friday Sale and the price was brought up with it. Trivia *While the traditional Nemesis was changed to a new, larger model, the Frankenemi retains its smaller, old model thus far. *Every now and then it plays a zombie moan noise. *Was one of the Event Ships brought back for the Black Friday sale. Category:Limited Category:Ships Category:Browse Category:Support Ship Category:PVP Ship Category:Siege Ship Category:Dreadnought Category:Pirate Ship Category:Halloween 2017 Category:All-Rounder Ship Category:Capital Ship Category:Black Friday 2019